It Can Wait, I Can't
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: All Bromley wanted was some quiet to do her homework, but that's not what she gets. *Based on "You're My Zing," but can be read without it*


**This is just a smutty one-shot based on my story "You're My Zing" because I hate the lack of George Weasley smut in this fandom.**

**You don't have to read the story to get it, it just sort of sets the scene.**

**There's a link to Bromley's outfit on my profile, just go click on it.**

* * *

I was perched on the counter in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with my homework on my lap. I was chewing on the top of my sugar quill as I tried to figure out all the uses of bat wings in healing potions. I had a two and a half foot parchment due on Monday and I hadn't even started it yet.

What? Have you see how gorgeous my boyfriend is? It's really hard to stay focused whenever he's nibbling on my neck and rubbing his hands oh-so torturously along my thighs.

"Bromley, I didn't know you were here!" Fred shouted as he walked down the stairs from his and George's shared apartment. "George is upstairs, if you want to go find him."

"No, I have to finish this parchment for Snape's class. It was too loud in the Common Room because Maggie is fighting with Sam over some ugly Hufflepuff, and I haven't seen Karlee all day because she's mad at me. I broke some plans with her to hook up with George the other day," I huffed. "It's a Saturday so I figured I could come to Hogsmeade and try to find some quiet."

"So you came to a joke shop?" he laughed before walking towards the exit. "I'm flipping the sign over to 'closed.' If you and George want to get freaky, please don't do it where I'll see. Oh Merlin, or in my bed."

I rolled my eyes and flipped him a not so nice finger as he walked away. I was sucking on my sugar quill again when I heard laughing from the staircase. I looked over to see George standing there with a button down rolled up to his elbows and his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"So you're here to do homework?" he asked, his lips pulling up into a challenging smirk. "Can I do anything to change your mind, B?"

I knew that if I kept looking at him, my resolve would crumble so I looked back down at my parchment. I hadn't even written anything on it, but I needed to have something to focus on other than those plump lips and how they felt when they ghosted over my body.

I heard him coming over and then felt him stop in front of me. His pale, freckled hands covered mine and pulled the parchment off of my lap. Then he took the quill out of my mouth with a popping sound that made him groan. I looked up at him through my lashes and bit my bottom lip demurely.

"I was sucking on that," I said innocently. "What am I supposed to suck on now?"

He groaned and stepped forward between my legs and caged me in with his arms on either side of my hips. "I can give you a suggestion if you'd like, love."

I tried to ignore him, I really did, but my willpower wasn't strong enough. I reached up and grabbed his neck, pulling his mouth down to mine. "You're cocky, Mr. Weasley. Why don't you shut up and put those lips to good use?"

"That's my girl," he smiled before pushing our lips together.

I left one of my hands on his neck and knotted the fingers of the other in his hair. He was holding onto my waist with his hands and grinding our hips together. We'd barely started kissing and I was already ready to be sprawled underneath him on his bed. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I wasn't complaining.

One of his hands slid down to my leg and underneath the skirt of my dress. I groaned and moved closer to the edge of the counter so that our bodies were completely pressed together. His hands were warm and rough as the slid up the inside of my thighs and towards the edge of my panties. I let out an embarrassing moan and pulled my mouth away from his to gasp for breath.

He moved his hand out from underneath my dress, and I felt rejection coursing through me. I thought he was going to pull away and start laughing at my stupid little sound, but he surprised me. He pulled my scarf off and started sucking on my neck like we'd never parted.

"George," I whimpered under my breath, leaning my head back so he could had more expanse to kiss.

His hand found its place under my skirt again except this time he rubbed me over my panties. I whined and pushed my hips against him, trying to make him do something. He laughed and I felt his teeth sink into my neck again. I knew there were going to be more than a few spots I'd have to cover in the morning, but it was worth it.

"Stop teasing me, Georgie," I whined, tugging on his hair.

He laughed against my skin and put his hand back on my leg, the outside of my thigh this time. One thing about George Weasley was always constant, he teased the hell out of me. He loved to see me get all riled up and whiny before going in for the kill and giving me what I wanted. That was another thing, he always gave me what I wanted.

I moved my hands down and pulled his shirt out from his pants before going to work on the buttons. I yanked his tie off and tossed it to the side before undoing the last button. His chest was pale and spattered with freckles along with a couple of scars from testing out the many different products available at WWW.

George moved his hands to my hair and let out a groan, moving his face away from my neck to look me in the eyes. "Why'd you wear your hair up? You know I hate it whenever you do that."

"The same reason my bra and panties don't match, I didn't plan on doing this today. I was going to do homework, but you're very persuasive, Mr. Weasley," I answered, locking my ankles behind his butt and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You know I love it whenever you don't match, it's so cute," he said, rubbing his thumb over my thigh. "I love you, Bromley, you and your mismatched underthings."

I rolled my eyes and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're a total loser, George Weasley, but I love you anyhow."

The kissed this time were sweeter and slower, with languid strokes of our tongues and loving caresses. This was the way he and I were supposed to be together. Not fast and needy, but the kind of sex that was actually making love. I know that sounds cheesy and cliché, but it was true.

When we broke away from each other, I moaned in frustration as he let me go. I don't know what I expected him to do but dropping to his knees in front of me wasn't one of them. I mean, he'd gone down on me before but never in such public places with all of our clothes still on.

"George Weasley! What are you doing?" I gasped as he kissed up my leg from my ankle. "Anyone could look in the door and see us."

"No they couldn't, I paid Fred to pull the blinds as he left. I know how stressed you get when Snape assigns parchments and I know what relaxes you," he explained, rubbing my calves as he spoke. "Now let me relax you, love."

I thought about arguing, but the feel of his fingers was too mesmerizing to ignore. I figured he'd move me off the counter to take my panties off, but he just moved them to the side instead. His breath against my wet center sent shivers through my spine and had me reclining back on my elbows next to the cash register.

He moved one of his hands up onto my hip and we ended up locking fingers. I was trying to find something to hold onto to keep me tethered as I moved closer to the edge. I slid my other hand into his hair and used it to move him where I needed him. It was starting to be too much so I squeezed his hand.

"Too much," I forced out between gasping breaths.

He immediately understood and moved his fingers out of me, just leaving his tongue to do the work. I was grinding against his face as I got to the very edge and tried to reach it. I looked down at him and our eyes met and I felt him groan against me, and that pushed me over.

"Fuck, George, yes," I moaned out, biting my lip to keep in the rest of my noises.

He stood back up and pulled me close to him as I came down. I pressed kisses all along his neck and pushed his shirt off of him the rest of the way as I caught my breath. I looked up at him with my lip between my teeth and started laughing. He laughed along with me and we ended up holding onto each other as we giggled.

"Let's go upstairs, I can tell you're uncomfortable," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I'm naked from the waist up and you're still completely clothed."

"Whose fault is that?" I asked, jumping down from the counter. My knees buckled a bit and I heard George chuckling. I slapped his chest and said, "Oh shut it!"

He just grinned at me smugly and held my hand as we walked up the stairs together. I kicked off my heels as soon as we were inside his apartment. I barely came up to his chin now and I knew that he loved it. My height was one of his favorite things about me.

"Will you take your hair down for me now, princess?" he asked, slipping behind me and unzipping my dress.

"I guess I can, but only because you asked me so nicely, love," I answered, reaching behind me and unpinning my hair, letting my curls bounce down. "Is that better?"

He pulled the sleeves of my dress down my arms so that it pooled around my feet. Then he laced his fingers in my hair, using it to tilt my head up to him. I stood on my tiptoes and reconnected out lips, kissing him roughly.

His hands were clutching my hips when he rasped out, "Jump, princess."

A wave of arousal coursed through me at his needy request and quickly followed his direction. I locked my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as we kissed headily. I felt him walking and heard a door slam shut before my back was pressed against cool wood.

George started kissing down my neck again as I wedged my hands down between our bodies. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, but that was as far as I could get in our position. I unlocked my ankles and he lowered me to the ground like he could read my mind, and he probably could from the many times we'd done this.

I unzipped his pants and slid my hand into his boxers, gripping him teasingly. I wasn't like George, I couldn't tease him because I wanted him too badly. I tried to work him up, but I was always the first one to cave. I love having sex with him too much to take my time.

I moved my hand up and down his length, pressing kisses to _his_ neck this time. I was pressed to the door, but he was completely at my control. Whenever I felt him pulsing, I pulled away and switched our places. I dropped to my knees and pulled his slacks down with me.

"Looks like someone's all worked up," I giggled, looking up and locking eyes with George. "Do you still want me to find something to suck on, Mr. Weasley?"

I pulled his boxers down and blew over his tip teasingly. He bucked his hips forward and let out a strangled moan as he tried to push my head down on him. I finally took mercy on him and took him into my mouth. I let him guide me, but I made sure that he knew I was still in control.

The feel of his skin sliding against my lip made me moan around him. I knew he loved it whenever I did that because the vibrations felt amazing. He'd told me so more than a few times.

When he climaxed, I forced myself to swallow it down. I didn't like it that much, but you do what you have to do please the one you adore. I don't know if that's pathetic or not, but I didn't really care. The way he looked at me made everything worth it; I felt like a total sex goddess and it was fabulous.

"Fuck, I want you right now," he said, pulling me up and tossing me onto his bed. "Right fucking now, princess."

I giggled at his impatience, but I was just as turned on as he was. He kissed me briefly before looking my body over hastily.

"You really didn't match your knickers and bra, did you?" he asked, kissing my collarbone in adoration. "I love it."

"Shut up and fuck me, Weasley," I growled, yanking his mouth back to mine and kissing me.

He and I were moving slowly together, our bodies moving in sync with each other. I liked it whenever we were just pressed together like this, holding each other tightly with no space in between our bodies. It was like we were made for each other because we fit together like puzzle pieces.

I felt him slide one of his hands up my back and start fiddling with the clasp of my bra. He always tried to unclasp it with one hand, but it never happened. I didn't have the heart to tell him that there was no way it was ever going to happen. He was moving around so much that it made me laugh against his mouth.

"That's exactly what a lad wants to hear whenever he's bedding his woman," George groaned, pressing his forehead against my shoulder and I could feel the heat coming off of his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I am _not_ your woman!" I screeched, slapping his shoulder playfully. "And it's almost statistically impossible to undo a bra clasp with only one hand. I've worn bras since I was twelve- that's five years- and I still can't do that."

I arched my back again and let him hold my hips as unclasped my bra for him. "I could've done that, you know."

I just rolled my eyes and wrapped my legs around his hips before reconnecting our lips. His hand were so big that when he cupped my bum, his fingers gripped every part of the cheek. My butt was always one of my sweet spots and he knew it, always using it to his advantage.

I thrust my hips up against his and making George groan. "Merlin, you're so wet."

All the giggles we'd shared earlier were gone now and replaced with pure, animalistic desire. I couldn't tell you when it happened, but my knickers were no longer on my body when I reached to pull off George's boxers. I couldn't remember where I'd placed my wand last so I dug around in the drawers of George's nightstand for a muggle condom.

"I bloody hate those things," he cried when he saw me digging around. "Why don't you do the incantation?"

"I don't know where my wand is," I answered, smiling when I grabbed the square. "It's either this, or we get up and search for our wands. Which one do you want to do?"

"Accio wand," he shouted and his wand flew up from the floor. "Ha, it's my way!"

If I'd tried to do that, I would've gotten pelted in the face with mine. "Shut up and do the spell so we can go! Please!"

He muttered the spell under his breath and I felt a familiar tingle in my stomach. He just tossed the wand over the side of his bed before sliding into me. I moaned and clutched his shoulder blade in one of my hands tightly. The feeling of him stretching my walls was indescribable.

"You feel so amazing," I breathed out, locking our gazes.

"I love you so much, Bromley," he said, laying his forehead on mine and starting to thrust into me. "Merlin, you're so perfect."

My ankles were locked just under his butt and I was arching my back up. Our hips were rutting against each other like animals and the sounds coming out of our mouths sounded like a skin flick. I couldn't help myself, the only sounds that came out of my mouth when he was inside of me were dirty.

I felt myself getting closer so I flipped us over and started bouncing. One of his hands stayed on my hip and the other moved up to cup my breast. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around my nipple, biting down as he pushed up against me as I came down.

"I'm right there," I breathed out as I tossed my head back. "Merlin, so close."

"Me too," he grunted out as he emptied inside. "Mhmm, let it go, princess."

I did what he said and saw stars behind my eyes. "George!"

I drug my nails down his chest as I exploded. I felt it in every inch of my body, just like always.

George flipped us over one last time and _pounded _into me relentlessly before releasing. He breathed out my name and held me tightly to him as he caught his breath.

"You can just write your paper tomorrow. Hell, I'll write it for you! You're spending the rest of the day with me," he said, pulling me close. "You got that?"

"Oh yeah," I replied, kissing his shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, my bugaboos.**


End file.
